In a conventional tandem piston pump disclosed in JPH08-177732A, a front pump and a rear pump are respectively constituted by one-flow type swash plate piston pumps such that pump discharge pressure is extracted from two systems.
In this tandem piston pump, a pump port through which working oil discharged from the front pump passes and a pump port through which working oil discharged from the rear pump passes are formed in a common port block.
In contrast, JPH03-264778A discloses a two-flow type swash plate piston pump in which pump discharge pressure from two systems is extracted from a single pump.